Her Revenge
by Urban Silver
Summary: He left and betrayed her. She now wants revenge. Will she have what it takes to take down the hottest and most popular guy in school?
1. Prologue

__

**THis is a new story that I wanted to start, but I'm not sure how you guys will like it. So I gave you guys a preview! Tell me if you like it or not.**

* * *

Tell me why I'm doing this again? I woke up at five-_frickin'_-am, for what? To put on a nice yellow blouse and shorts that were way too short for my liking, and to apply mascara, blush, and lip gloss. Oh and don't forget that I brushed my hair for _thirty_ minutes, just to get it to shine. So why was I doing this again? Oh right, for _him_.

"_I don't want to hang out with an ugly girl like you; it's bad for my image."_

I snorted. I, Mikan Sakura, will get revenge on that perverted egoistic jerk that I used to call a friend. I'll show him who's ugly.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Looks like all those lessons with my friends paid off. All thought out summer my friends, Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru, have been tirelessly training me to be pretty and more girly like. When we first started I thought it'll be impossible to turn me into a half decent girl. Guess I was wrong.

I sighed, regretting this decision to change, even though it was my idea. But I wanted to take him down. That prick that left me as soon as his puberty kicked in. All because he got "better friends" and "higher social status." Please.

He was my best friend. Now he's my enemy, as the number one popular guy in school.

We were going to start high school, and already there were whispers of him being the hottest guy in the whole school. They already made a fan club for him!

_Well,_ I thought, _he better enjoy what little time he has left being on top, cause I'm going to dethrone him!_

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Do you guys want to read more? Should I continue this? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for all the positive feedback! I would like to thank the people that reviewed and added my story to their fav list! I will offically start this story! I'm not sure how long this will take, but I'm pretty sure I know where its going. Hopefully. Well the first three chapters are kinda boring because thats where I explain the characters and blah blah blah. So please bear with me! Enjoy!**

**All regular disclaimer apply.**

* * *

"Morning Mom!" I called out as I walked in to the kitchen.

"Good morning Mikan! Hotaru is already here dear!" she replied while rummaging in the fridge. I looked out at the breakfast table to find my best friend munching on some bacon, like always. She comes here every day, no matter what. But who's complaining? Not me that's for sure, I love her too much.

Hotaru and I have been best friends since we were in diapers. Out moms are best friends too, so I guess we inherited that. Hotaru also inherited her mother's beauty. Her midnight blue hair, beautiful amethyst eyes, and her slender figure are the reason she's called the Ice Queen. Her eyes and face gives nothing away. She doesn't show emotion but that doesn't mean she doesn't have any. Oh yea, she also likes money and crabs way too much to be healthy.

I took a seat besides her at the table. "Did you come here early so you can steal all my bacon?" I playfully pouted.

She huffed, "Please, my mom had to leave early for a meeting," I rolled my eyes, that's what she says _all_ the time, "and I came to see if you need help preparing, but it looks like you did a pretty good job." She looked me over. I blushed a little.

"Thanks. Do you think this is good enough though? Do I really have what it takes to-"She hit me on the head.

"Quit your mumbling you're giving me a headache. You look fine; you can definitely go against him. We're here to help you too." She said this all emotionlessly but I smiled, she really does care for me.

"Ya, you're right." Suddenly a plate was in front of me.

"Here you go sweetie. Eat up, it's your first day as a freshman!" then she gasped, "Oh Mikan! You look gorgeous! You've really grown! You almost looked like how I did in high school!" she beamed.

I laughed, "I don't look that good!"

My mom had beautiful chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes with little specks of gold in them. Her face was soft and kind looking. I always wished that I could look like my mom, but I took a bit more after my dad. I've never met my dad; he died before I was born. But I've seen pictures of him, and he looks like a kind handsome man with a winning smile.

The doorbell rang. "Come in!" I called out. I could already guess who they were anyways.

"Good morning everyone!" two cheery voices sang. It was my other best friends, Anna and Nonoko. They moved across the street from us in the third grade and we've been best friends ever since.

Anna was short and petite. She had short curly bubble gum pink hair and matching eyes. Her twin on the other hand was slightly tall and slender. She had long straight navy blue hair. They were fraternal.

"Oh my goodness Mikan!" Anna cried. I raised my eyebrow.

"You look smoking!" Nonoko whistled.

Mom giggled, "You guys better get going or you're going to be late for the first day of high school!"

"Ok, ok. Let's head out guys!" I grabbed my backpack while Hotaru thanked my mom for the meal. I held each of the twins hand and headed out the door.

* * *

**Ok so it was kinda boring right? Only two more chapters of these and then we'll get to some action! Maybe. I'll try to update once a day or more depending on my mood and my plans for the day. So please review while I go play Candy Land with my sister! T_T**


	3. Chapter 2

**I logged back on FF in what seems like a year and I felt so bad when I read all of the review that you guys wrote me! I am SO sorry! Forgive me! Right after I read it I type this up. I did this in one go, so I dont think its really that good. There might be some parts that might not make since, but I'm too tired to check! But I'm really sorry! This chapter might not be interesting, so dont be too dissapointed!**

* * *

Gakuen Alice was only a few block away from our neighborhood. Anna and Nonoko were talking on hyper drive while Hotaru was checking the stocks from her phone. I would usually be talking with the twins but right now I was nervous. Really, really, nervous.

Anna noticed my discomfort. "Mikan! You're going to be fine!"

"Yea! You're going to knock everyone dead!" Nonoko chimed in. I looked gratefully at my friends. If they weren't here I would never have the courage to do this.

I smiled, "Thanks guys. Sorry, I was just a bit nervous."

"Its ok to be a bit scared Mikan. Just remember that you have us behind you!" Nonoko patted me on the shoulder.

"We're with you a hundred percent! Hotaru is with you too! If you have Hotaru, there's no way you'd lose." Anna said nudging Hotaru, who glared at her at first but faintly smiled later.

They were right though. With them as my friends I don't have anything to worry about.

Suddenly we were at the front gate of the academy. The entrance plaza was filled with students in uniforms talking excitedly to their friends about what they did over the summer, which involved places like Paris, Hawaii, or Madagascar. I gulped, if my uncle didn't own this school I would never have been enrolled here.

Gakuen Alice was the most prestigious school in Japan. It's where the rulers of the next generation went, something that I am not. Hotaru will the next to run Imai corp. while Nonoko will take over her dad's lab, and Anna will inherit her mom's world famous catering business. Everyone at this school had a job to do after they graduate, while I don't even know what I want to be.

My musing was cut off by Anna who screamed, "We're going to have so much fun this year!"

"I know!" Nonoko replied, "Isn't it exciting?" she asked me.

I laughed, "Of course! We're going to-"Just then a black town car pulled up in front of the gate, and the rest of my speech was drowned out by the thousand girls that started screaming.

"Well," Nonoko distastefully said, "there goes my hearing."

"Girls and their hormones," Hotaru snorted, "personally I don't see what's so interesting about him, but his pictures do sell for a high price." She was talking about, of course, Natsume Hyuuga. The most wanted man in school. His family owns Hyuuga Inc. which owns most of Japan, making him the most popular guy at school. His look helps him a lot too. Most girls claim that he's the reincarnation of Adonis, with his naturally messy raven hair and his deep crimson eyes; he makes the girls drool fountains whenever they see him.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on guys lets go to class." I didn't particularly want to start my plan just yet.

"Sure, it's too loud here anyway." Anna agreed.

"Well, me and Anna have different first period from you guys so we'll see you guys later." Nonoko waved and the twins walked off. I took out my schedule and looked at my first class, AP lit, the same as Hotaru.

"Let's get going then."

XXX

The class passed by in a flash. After all, it was the first day. All we had to listen to was the usual procedures of the class taught by Narumi sensei. Narumi sensei is a handsome man that leaned a bit on the feminine side, with his blond hair, purple eyes, and of course, who could ignore his frilly clothes. All in all, this looked like a fun class.

My next class was probably the worst class. Math, my nightmare. It didn't help that it was taught by the meanest teach in school. Jinno sensei or the students secretly called him, Jin-Jin, was a forty year old man who that thinning hair and looked like he never heard of the word "fun". Luckily for me, all of my friends were in that class.

We had one more class to go before lunch, and that was science. I couldn't wait to get this class over with so I could eat. But as we walked through the door, I knew this would be a long period.

Lounging lazily on a table was Natsume Hyuuga and completing the picture was those goons he called friends and the drooling girls that flocked around him.

"Do you think we can change out schedule?" I whispered to Hotaru.

"Stop trying to avoid him and sit down." She ordered me, but before we could get to a table, the teacher walked in.

"Don't sit down yet! Everyone line up against the wall please!"He said. When everyone was lined up he started his speech. "Welcome to AP biology. My name is Misaki sensei. Congratulation on getting in."

He cleared his throat, "As you know this class is extremely difficult. So this year I have decided to assign partners." There was murmuring among the students; "You will keep these partners for the entire year, no trading." he clarified.

"You will have to study, do homework, and work on projects with you partner. You will both do the work or zero for both. I will now call out your partners." Chatter broke out.

I turned to Hotaru, "I hope I get paired up with you!"

"I don't want a useless girl like you as my partner; you'd only bring me down." She replied coldly. I pouted and was going to retort when Misaki sensei called out, "Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi."

What? No! Not my Hotaru! I looked at her dejectedly. Now who was I supposed to be paired up with? As long as it wasn't Natsume I would be happy.

The teacher was nearing the end of the list and all the nice looking people have been partnered. I looked at Natsume and saw he hasn't been partnered either.

"Mikan Sakura-"I perked up, "and Natsume Hyuuga."

_What?_

_

* * *

_**Again I'm sorry! You can get mad at me if you want to! I'm also sorry about the "I'll try to upload every day..." cause obivously I didn't. But I started a new story now, called Bonded, so I will also be working on this! Now I gotta find where I put all of my rough drafts...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Phew! This one took a while to type. Not sure if it turned out good, but it got the things I wanted in there so it's good enought for me. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

It was official, biology would be the class I will hate the most. How could the teacher pair me up with _him? _Did he not know how much I hated Natsume? Well, maybe he didn't, but he still didn't have to put us together.

I knew that I was just making excuses for myself and that I was just taking out my fear on the teacher. But I just wasn't ready to face Natsume yet. I wasn't ready to meet the person responsible for my make over. I wasn't ready to see the traitor that I used to call my friend.

I took him for granted, and then he left me. The scar form that day was still there and I was scared that I would open again. But I already made up my mind. I promised to myself that I wouldn't back out the day that I asked my friends to help me with this plan. I wanted him to feel the pain that he caused me.

I sucked in a shaky breath and slowly walked to the table that Misaki sensei assigned us. Natsume was already there, his head on top of his folded arms on the table. Figures he'd be sleeping already. My heart was beating a thousand times a second and I felt like running away, but I forced myself to grab the chair and sit down. Never thought that sitting next to Natsume would be this exhausting. I wondered if I could last a whole hour in this class.

Misaki sensei was calling out the last of the partners, while I was forcing myself to not look at Natsume. I didn't want to see his face, not just yet. The teachers walked in front of the class and announced, "Ok students, for the rest of the class, I want you to talk to your partner. Get familiar with them because you will be with them for the entire year!"

Chatter instantly broke out. My heart stopped in my throat, but I reminded myself of the reason why I was doing this and that gave me a little courage. I looked at Hotaru's back, two rows in front of us, and took a deep breath. I turned to the right, to face Natsume.

And I almost forgot how to breathe.

His head was still on the table, but his face was turned towards me. The thing I feared the most happened. All the memories that I had with him rushed back to me as I got lost in his crimson eyes. The good days that we had together, the parties at schools that we went to, and how much fun I had being with him. I felt like I was about to cry.

"How long are you going to stare at me for?"

My trance was broken by that sentence, and in a way I was grateful for it. How embarrassing would it be if I started crying in front of the enemy? _Focus Mikan, you're going to payback this pain a thousand folds. _

I shook my head and focused back on him. He was still lying down, but now he was smirking at me. "Are you going to say something? I don't want a partner that's mute." He continued.

I glared at him, "Well, _sorry._ I was just wondering what I did to offend God to have to be stuck with you."

He blinked at my reply, "Well, that's a first. Usually, if a girl was sitting next to me, they have fainted."

"You probably knocked them out with your smell."

He narrowed his eyes a bit, "Are you implying something?"

I almost laughed at how offended he looked. "I don't know, what do you think?" While we were talking, I noticed that half of the class was starting at us. There were some girls that were giving me the evil eye, and that scared me a bit.

"Are those girls scaring you?" Natsume tauntingly said.

"No," I bluffed.

"If any one of those girls heard what you said to me, they'd eat you alive." He whispered.

I looked at him, "Are you trying to threaten me?" I smiled, "Didn't know that poor Prince Natsume needed protection from insults."

He rolled his eyes, "Hardly, I'm just saying that you should watch out, new girl."

"Yea, I'll keep tha-"whoa_, wait a minute_, "Did you just call me the new girl?"

"What, can you not hear either? Yes, I just called you the new girl."

My eyes widened in shock_. He didn't recognize me!_ I knew I looked different, but not _that_ different. Also, didn't Misaki sensei call my name out loud?

"There's already rumors about you, you know." He continued oblivious to my shock, "They say you're the hottest girl in school." Before I could digest anything, the bell rang signaling the end of class and the start of lunch. "There's the bell see you later, new girl."

I wasn't sure how long I was stilling after Natsume left, but it was long enough that Hotaru had to hit me with a book to make my brain work again.

"What happened?" she asked, with rare concern lacing her voice.

I looked at her, "He doesn't remember me."

XXX

"That bloody guy doesn't remember me!" I said in rage while stabbing my salad. Anna and Nonoko's eyes matched my fury.

"How does he _not _remember you?" asked Anna. "He stopped being your friend only like a year ago!"

"That jerk! This adds more reason to why you need to get revenge Mikan!" Nonoko added in.

Hotaru looked at all of us, "So how are you going to start your plan Mikan?"

I slowly chewed on my salad, "I was thinking I should declare that I'm going to fight him." I told her. "Just to give him something to think about."

"Yea that's good! We should make him figure out who Mikan is!" Nonoko said.

"When are you going to do that Mikan?" Anna asked. Just then Natsume's group walked in and sat down at a table in the cafeteria. It made me sick to see him surrounded by bunch of cheerleaders and his guy friends that I also used to know.

I looked at my friends and then at the group. I sighed, "Right now I guess." The twins looked at me with surprised eyes, while Hotaru smiled a little and took out her camera. I stood up on the table and turned to Natsume's group. "Natsume Hyuuga," I shouted, "I'm taking you out!"

XXX

_Natsume _

I started at her. Right now who wasn't? She just declared something so breaking news worthy that I was surprised that the press wasn't swarming in here yet.

"Natsume Hyuuga, I'm taking you out!" short, simple, and to the point.

With that one statement, the cafeteria fell into shocked silence.

"H-hey, isn't that Mikan?" A guy with sandy blond hair to my left pointed out. He usually had a smile on his face, but right now it was nowhere to be seen.

"No way Koko, that can't be that tomboy… could it?" asked Mochu, a buzz cut haired teen that was sitting next to Koko.

"Well, that does look like Mikan." observed Yuu.

"Isn't she your partner in bio Natsume?" my best friend, Ruka, asked. "Did you recognize her?"

Of course I did. I could recognize her a mile away. Her hair was still long and shiny, and her eyes were still filled with her warm kindness that made you forget all about your problems. Her lips were full and she had a heart shaped face. Her slender figure had made boys stare at her even when she was a tomboy. I could still remember her laugh; it was the sound of everything good in the world.

I had my reasons for pretending to not remember her, but it was for the best. But she just took that plan, and threw it out the window, when she declared that she was going "to take me out."

Although I knew it was stupid, I smiled. This year might be fun after all.

* * *

** I was trying to write Natsume's part without sounding too sappy, or it wouldn't be Natsume-ish. xD Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I reread the last chapter and realized that I did a really bad job on it. I rushed a lot of things and it was a bit hard to understand. This chapter is shorter, but hopefully better! If theres anything else about my writing that bothers you let me know please! I really want to improve my writing. **

**Hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Was I nervous? Yes, but as I stood on the table and said the words that I wanted to say, I felt good. It was like I finally took a step in getting over Natsume. But now I had to keep on going through the rest of my journey.

I saw Natsume smirk, like he thought I was a little kid throwing a tantrum, and stood up. He slowly walked over to the table I was standing on and stopped right in front of me. Below me, I could hear Hotaru's furious clicking of her camera.

I was waiting for him to do something, when all of a sudden he pulled my foot, making me fall on my butt on the table. I heard some people laughing in the crowd. He held me down and leaned over me.

"Bring it on, Polka." He whispered in my ear. My eyes got wide. _Oh no he didn't, he did not just look at my underwear! Stupid school uniform! _My face turned red from embarrassment and anger. I tried pushing him away from me, but he wouldn't budge. I could hear more people laughing now. In desperation, I did the first thing that came to my mind.

"Sure thing, Pervert." I grabbed Nonoko's drink, and dumped it on his head.

The crowd was silent again, but this time it was broken quickly by a high pitch scream. "Natsume! Omigosh! Are you alright?" One of the cheerleaders in a short skirt came rushing over to the scene. She grabbed some napkins from a guy standing near and started wiping Natsume's face.

I stuck my tong out at Natsume, whose eyes were still on me, and turned to my friends."Sorry Nonoko, I'll pay for your drink later."

Nonoko, who seemed to have been in shock, stirred, "Oh no problem Mikan, it was well used anyway. Also think of it as payment for not helping you." She smiled apologetically, "But that was a nice move." she offered me a high five.

"Wow Mikan, what a great way to start things off!" commented Anna. "Did you catch all that Hotaru?" she asked.

"Of course I did." She replied, "Do you want to buy some?" As Anna and Hotaru were discussing prices, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and was face to face with an angry cheerleader.

"How dare you do that to Natsume!" she shrieked. I swear that I could see steam blowing out of her ears. "What is your problem!"

I looked over her shoulder and at Natsume, who was back with his friends, looking at us. "I dunno, why don't you ask him?" I told her. Her face was masked with confusion as she looked back at him and then at me.

Deciding not to figure out what I said just yet, she snarled, "Well, the next time mess with Natsume, I, Luna Koizumi, will make sure you pay." And before I could retort, she stormed off and joined her little group. All around me there were people whispering and laughing about what just happened.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my friends. "Lets get out of here guys, it's getting too crowded in here."

XXX

The last four classes passed by quickly. The only problem was seventh period, which contained Luna and her little cronies. But I made sure I didn't make eye contact and thankfully nothing happened. I was so wore out by the time I got home, that I went straight to my room and jumped in to my bed. I sighed, wondering if every day was going to be like this. Soon I fell asleep, dreaming of peaceful days.

* * *

** I would like to thank all the people that reviewed before! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for everyone that left a review! I really appreiciate it! Here's the next chapter! This took a while to type because my hands are all cramped up from playing Mario Cart on the computer during class with some friends. I came in first place though! Enjoy!**

* * *

My mom woke me up when she got home from work. "Welcome home, honey. Dinner will be ready in an hour." She told me and left the room. I rubbed sleep out of my eyes tried to remember the dream that I had. I knew that it was a good dream, but the more I tried to remember it, the more I started to forget. I gave up and decided that I should get out of my uniform.

While I was taking a shower, I replayed the events that happened today. I knew that I couldn't back out, now that I made a huge deal over it in front of the whole school. It wasn't like I was going to run off, but now that other people got involved, like Luna, I fell like this revenge scheme is going to take a lot more effort than I thought.

I sighed, turned off the water, and got out. In my room I put on some jeans and a shirt and arrived in the kitchen just in time for dinner. My mom smiled at me as she placed the plates down on the table. I helped her get some forks out and we sat down.

"How was your day Mikan?" she asked me. "Was it as fun as you though it would be?"

"It wasn't bad." I said as I grabbed some bread roll from a basket.

She laughed, "Well that's great! Oh by the way, did you see Natsume?"

I deliberated how to answer as I chewed on spaghetti. "Yea, I saw him today."

She took a sip from her tea. "Did you talk to him?"

"No, we don't really hang out anymore, remember?" I smiled weakly; I hated lying to my mom.

"Oh. Well that's kind of sad. You guys used to be best friends, you know." She said.

"I know Mom. But boys will be boys." That's the excuse that I gave her, when Natsume started to distance himself from me.

She sighed, "I guess so." She took a bite out of her bread. "But if you have a chance, ask him how his family is doing."

I looked at my mom's worried expression. "Why? What's wrong?" My mom was really close to Natsume's mom, Kaoru. Even after Natsume and I stopped talking, they always visited each other often.

"Oh, I doubt its nothing. I just heard that Mr. Hyuuga fell sick. I haven't been able to contact Kaoru either." She frowned a bit. "I just wanted to make sure if they were alright."

I thought about Mrs. Hyuuga and how she would always invite me over for dinner when I was younger. She had a fiery temper but was very sweet, and some ways I looked up to her before. "Alright, if I ever have a chance, I'll talk to Natsume." I said, knowing that I never would.

My mom's eyes brightened a bit, "Thanks honey." The rest of dinner passed by in pleasant conversation.

XXX

It was only the second day of school and we've already gotten homework for AP Lit and a project for Math. When I grumbled about why we had to do a project so early in the year and Jinno sensei sent me out in the hall way for the rest of the class time, I knew that this would be my favorite class. _Not._

But even the evil Jinno is better than the wrath of Natsume in science. As soon as I walked into the class, everyone turned and stared at me. Except for Natsume of course, he was sleeping. Some of the girls sitting near the door snickered and I saw that Luna was in the middle of that crowd glaring at me. I tried to avoid looking at her as I walked to my table.

My heart was beating fast like yesterday and I was nervous again as I got closer to my seat. I felt Hotaru squeeze my arm then went to sit at her desk, I took a deep breath and did the same.

As soon as I sat down Natsume turned to me and smiled. "No crazy declarations today?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Nope, sorry, that was a onetime thing." _I hope._

Just then Misaki sensei walked in to the class and began to start the lesson. "Welcome to the second day of class everyone. I know you must feel like its too early, but I would like you guys to do a lab today. I want to see how well you guys can work with your partners." This earned a few groans from the students, but the teacher proceeded to hand out the lab sheets.

"We will be doing a simple lab; some of you probably have done this last year. So do your best!" With that he left us to work on our own. I looked at the paper and supplies that we needed. I got up and walked around Natsume to go get them, when he stuck his foot out at the last second. I grabbed on the corner of the desk to keep myself from performing a face plant, and glared at him.

He smiled wickedly, "Sorry didn't see you there." I decided not to say anything and went to go get the stuff. As I was collecting the stuff from the equipment closet, Luna and her friends walked in and shoved me out.

She gave me a haughty look and said, "Ladies first." The little group burst in to giggles. I couldn't imagine the elementary tactics they were using to pick on me, but I didn't care. I already grabbed everything I needed so I headed back to my desk.

Natsume didn't seem to have moved an inch and that made me angry. This was a partner lab, and I wasn't going to do all the work. I dumped the supplies in front of him and said, "You can set up."

"I don't feel like it." He replied, yawning.

I couldn't believe him. "Well, too bad, you're going to have to."

He looked at me in the eye, "I don't want to."

I was getting annoyed now. "Why not?" I asked, tapping my feet.

"Because my partner has a tendency to dump drinks on me." He said, smirking.

_He was still angry about that? _"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"You could say you're sorry." He told me, playing with the equipment, "I might be more willing to help you then."

"I give up." I said throwing my hands in the air. I yanked the supplies away from him, "I'll do this myself." Things were silent between us for the rest of the period. I worked on the lab, while Natsume took a nap.

I was almost done with the lab when I got to a part that I couldn't understand. I looked at Natsume, but I didn't want to ask for his help. I started messing with the various tubes and straws to figure out what to do, and I almost broke a beaker, when big hand encircled mine.

I jumped, not having realized that Natsume was awake. "Here," he whispered in my ear, "you do it like this." With his hands still on top of mine, he showed me how to do the procedure correctly. I was barley paying attention though. All I could think about was how close he was to me and warm his hands were. And his scent, _did he always smell this good? _I wondered. I also noticed how loud my heart was beating and hoped that Natsume didn't hear it. _Stupid! Why am I acting this way! _

"Hey Polka, I'm done." I jumped again, and saw that we were still in the same position. I quickly pulled my hands from his and mumbled a quiet thanks. We were silent again, but my heart wouldn't calm down.

When the bell rang I was the first one out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for those who reviewed! Here's the new chapter! I'm a bit afraid that things are getting really boring in the story, let me know if you think so too. **

* * *

I was already half way across campus, heading towards the cafeteria, when I realized that I left Hotaru behind. I turned around to go back and ran into a person. It was Hotaru. "How'd you catch up to me so fast?" I wondered.

She rolled her eyes, "I was behind you the whole time." We walked in silence on the path. Finally Hotaru sighed and asked, "Are you ok?" I looked sideways at her and nodded my head. "You know I don't like you lying to me." she threatened.

"I just don't want to talk about it yet." I told her. I wasn't even sure what happened to me back in that classroom, but I didn't like it. Hotaru simply stared at me and decided to let the matter go.

All of a sudden Hotaru and I were tackled from behind. "I think I'm in love!" I caught myself from falling and whirled around to see who the culprit was. I wasn't that shocked to see it was Anna and an annoyed looking Nonoko next to her.

"Anna, I thought you were going to calmly tell them, and not commit suicide by attacking Hotaru?" Nonoko asked, exasperated. Anna giggled.

"What's going on?" I asked, making sure that Hotaru really wasn't going to kill her. Right now her eyes were glinting and she looked like a cat poised for an attack.

"I'm in love!" Anna shouted. Nonoko rolled her eyes. "I'm in love with a guy who's charming, sweet, and handsome!"

"You are?" I asked a little speech less. Anna was very picky on guys and she would always find fault with whoever she dated. Like any other girls, she was aiming for her Prince Charming and with the standards she set up; I thought it would be impossible that she would ever find him.

"Hardly," Nonoko snorted, "Anna was just being a klutz and spilled everything from her backpack in the hallway. He just helped pick all her stuff up."

"But he also yelled at the people who were stepping on my stuff and everyone listened to him! He was really nice to me too! He called me beautiful!" Anna screeched.

"What's his name?" asked Hotaru, taking an interest. She got out her phone and prepared to search his name through her profile bank.

Anna's sparkle died down a bit. She looked at me a little guiltily and whispered, "His name is Mochu." I was shocked, _Mochu?_ Anna's eyes turned pleadingly, "Please don't be mad Mikan! Your hate is against Natsume, not his friends right?"

I looked at Anna and realized that she misunderstood. "Anna calm down, I don't care that you like Mochu. I was just shocked that you thought he was _charming._" I shuddered. "Are you sure it was Mochu that helped you? The Mochu I know is a slob and a skirt chaser." I explained.

Anna eyes widened, "No, no! I'm sure he's not like that! You only knew him during middle school right? What if he changed?"

"It's true that I didn't know him for that long," I looked uncertainly at Hotaru, who also looked doubtful, "he could have changed."

Nonoko clapped her hands, "Let's talk about this later! Right now I'm starving." As if on cue, her stomach growled.

Anna laughed, "Let's go eat!"

XXX

I paid close attention to Anna during history. Anna sat in the seat diagonal from me and I could see her starting dreamily at Mochu's shaven head who sat in front of her. Not once did he look at her during the class period. Hotaru, who sat in front of me, was observing Anna too. She passed a note back at me and I quickly opened it. It read: _I'll find out what's going on._ Not knowing if there was anything to find out, I felt better knowing Hotaru was on the case. I wouldn't think that Natsume would use my friends to get back at me, but it was better to be cautious.

School ended without any problems and I started working on homework and Jinno's project as soon as I got home. Around six I went into the kitchen and started making my dinner, as Mom wasn't going to be home till late. After I ate and showered, I went to bed early, hoping to see the same dream as last night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

**My uploads might be a little slower from here on out. I have a lot of school work piling up and I gotta start working on them! Well this is the new chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

I yawned loudly and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes as I listened to Narumi sensei's lectures on Shakespeare. I had a dream again last night, but this time it was a nightmare. I don't remember much of it but I remember that it was of me when I was in middle school. I was in a dark place and I was crying. There was someone else in front of me, but I don't remember what his face looked like, I saw his hands reaching for me and then I woke up. I know that it was just dream, but something feels familiar about it. I had a nagging suspicion that it also had to do with Natsume.

"So, that's why we're going to combine all the classes and throw the play, Romeo and Juliet, front of the whole school!" Narumi sensei banged the table and I jumped. I completely zoned out and didn't realize that the power point lesson was over. I also didn't take any notes; I'll have to buy Hotaru's later.

"We will meet after school next week," Narumi continued, "so have the part that you want picked out already!" There was shuffling of things as the bell rang. "Remember to read the play before we meet!" he called out as the students were filing out of the classroom.

"I don't want to be in Romeo and Juliet." I complained to Hotaru, "That's a love story; we should have something more action like!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Just deal with it, it's not like you're going to play Juliet. Be Tybalt, then you can be in some fights." We entered the classroom and got a seat in the back. I liked to be as far away from Jinno as possible. "Anyway, did you do the homework?" she asked.

"Of course I did!" I reached in to grab my binder but grabbed empty space. I slapped my forehead, "Oh no, I think I left my binder in English."

"You still have time, go get it." I got up and ran out the door. I still had two minutes before the bell rang and Literature was only a few doors down. I slid open the door and wished I never opened it. The first thing that greeted my eyes was Luna sitting on top of Natsume's desk. Natsume sitting there but looked bored with Luna talking nonstop. I usually see that scene everyday in the cafeteria so that didn't bother me, what bothered me is that Natsume's desk was also my desk and he was holding my binder.

I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that I only had a minute to get back to Jinno's room or I would get detention. I took a deep breath and marched over to the table. When Natsume saw me, he smirked. Luna saw that his attention wasn't on her anymore and looked to see who had stolen it. When she laid her eyes on me, I could feel the room temperature rise a few degrees from the anger she leaked out.

I stopped in between Luna and Natsume. "Give me my binder." I demanded.

Natsume smiled and tilted his head, "Why? I don't really feel like it. Especially since I didn't get a thank you from the time I helped you out in Bio yesterday."

_He really knows how to hold a grudge._ "Come on Natsume, I'm going to be late for Jinno." I pleaded. "I don't feel like arguing with you right now."

"What's going on here?" A voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw Narumi sensei. I saw Luna smirk, thinking that I would get in trouble.

"Nothing?" I answered uncertainly. It's not like I was doing anything wrong. If there's anyone to punish it would be Natsume.

"Really? You seem to be catching a lot of attention." He said. I looked around and saw that he was right; the whole class was staring at us. Narumi sensei looked like he got a great idea, "You _are_ catching a lot of attention! That's perfect!" he exclaimed. "You two will be Romeo and Juliet!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
